M-L-H Side Story
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Fict berisikan moment-moment dari Choi's Siblings bersama adik yang mereka cintai/ Chap 01 : KyuHyuk (Rated T :) ) /Chap 02 : HaeHyuk (Rated M :3 ) /Chap 03 : SiHyuk (Coming Soon) / RnR? #Park EunRa JewELFishy
1. A Day Before The Secret's Revealed

**My Lovely Hyung**

—**KyuHyuk Side Story—**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Rated : T**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Genre : Family, Romance, School Life**

**Disclaimer : They're (characters) Belongs To God!**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please To CLOSE or CHANGED This Story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian kenal Choi Kyu Hyun?

Itu lhooo~! Salah satu dari Choi's Brothers yang tampan juga terkenal karena sosoknya yang misterius dan idola bagi kaum hawa karena dirinya adalah seorang model *******_KH: *Flying Kiss*_**

**.**

tak ingat?

.

Bagaimana kalau adik kembar non-identik dari Choi Dong Hae dan seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya sendiri…

.

Masih tak ingat?

.

**_[ Author menghela nafas pelan ]_**

******_._**

Yaaahhh… sudah lama juga janji yang kubuat saat pembuatan **_My_**_**Lovely Hyung Side Story**_ tapi tak sempat di Publish 'kan… Jeongmal Mianhae **_*hiks _**dan juga sebelumnya aku updated KyuHyuk Side Story di FF M.L.H itu sendiri… tapi kalau di pikir lagi… rasa-nya jadi kurang bagus… maka itu aku Post ulang di luar FF M.L.H dan ku ketik ulang juga **:)**

Ja, Langsung saja…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Hyung**

**-KyuHyuk SideStory—**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A Day Before The Secret's Revealed_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**SM High School, Hyuk Jae Class, 13.04 KST**

Suasana kelas berangsur-angsur sepi karena bell sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar telah usai. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar dari area sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hyukjae memasuk 'kan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas miliknya. keadaan kelasnya tak terlalu sepi, bisa di lihat ada beberapa siswi yang mengobrol ria dekat pintu kelas. "Ya Culun~! Cepatlah pulang~! Kau mengganggu pemandangan kelas kami~!", ejek seorang siswi bersurai cokelat cerah bergelombang membuat beberapa siswa yang masih berada di kelas langsung tertawa mengejek.

Pemuda berkaca mata tebal itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan mengabaikan ejekan dari teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kim Hyun Ah itu.

Drrrtt~

Drrrtt~

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Segera ia menyalakan ponselnya hingga layarnya menampilkan tulisan '_A 01 New Message'_

PIP

**_From : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : In Sickness -_-_**

**_"_****_Hyukkie~ aku mau makan pudding~!"_**

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum samar. "haaahh… baiklah kalau begitu…", gumamnya pelan sambil melihat foto dimana Donghae berbaring di kamar dengan handuk basah berada di dahi-nya, dan tak menyadari sosok Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya yang juga melihat foto kakak kembarnya.

"ternyata orang bodoh bisa sakit juga ya…?", celetuk Kyuhyun dan di angguki pelan oleh Hyukjae…

1 detik

2 detik

4 detik

"eh?! Kyu Hyung?! Sejak kapan kau disini?!", tanya Hyukjae setelah ia terperanjat kaget akan kehadiran kakaknya yang terbilang secara tiba-tiba. "aku menunggumu lama di luar… kebetulan Hyung juga mendengar ejekan dari teman sekelasmu…", pemuda bersurai cokelat ikal itu menatap sosok gadis dengan tajam dan yang di tatap pun hanya bisa membuang muka takut dan malu membalas tatapan tersebut.

"sudahlah Hyung, kau membuatnya takut dan semakin terpesona olehmu…", Hyukjae me-Rolling Eyes-nya lalu ia memasuk 'kan ponselnya kedalam saku bajunya dan menyampirkan tas miliknya ke bahu.

"aaahh Hyung lupa kalau kau tak peduli eoh…", gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan langsung ia merangkul bahu Hyukjae. "Ya! Apa yang Hyung lakukan?"

"Wae? Oohh… hanya merangkulmu… kenapa?", jawab Kyuhyun santai dan semakin erat merangkul tubuh Hyukjae seolah tak ingin melepaskan pemuda manis berkacamata itu sedetik pun.

"yaahh… ta-tapi kita masih di sekolah… dan…", Hyukjae melirik beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mulai menatapnya tajam dan ia dapat melihat aura hitam dari mereka yang membuatnya merinding.

_"__Kyu Oppa kenapa merangkul si Cupu itu?"_

_"__kau lupa yah kalau si Cupu itu adiknya…?"_

_"__tentu aku ingat… tapi gak cocok banget tahu.."_

_"__Ne! Kyu Oppa itu bak pangeran tampan… sedangkan adiknya seperti monyet…"_

JLEB

Hyukjae menunduk sesaat… dengan merana…

"tak usah hirau 'kan mereka Hyukkie… Ja! Kita beli sesuatu untuk si Ikan itu~!", dengan santai Kyuhyun menyeret tubuh Hyukjae hingga pemuda berkacamata itu meronta ingin di lepaskan sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian oleh beberapa siswa yang belum sempat pulang.

**.**

**.**

**Dessert Shop, 13.44 KST**

TRIIIING~

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah toko yang menyediakan aneka Cake, Cupcake, Pudding bahkan Ice Cream. Aroma manis menyeruak indera penciuman pemuda berkacamata itu sehingga dengan semangat ia memasuki toko tersebut.

"baiklah… beli pudding untuk Hae Hyung~ ", ucapnya sambil mencari pudding untuk Hyung kesayangannya. "…", Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di belakangan adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum lalu telapak tangan kanannya mendarat di atas kepala Hyukjae. "em? Ada apa Hyung?", tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"aahh… tidak, kau terlihat bersemangat sekali hari ini…", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacak suraian kemerahan pemuda berkacamata itu. "eh? Tidak juga Hyung….", sanggah Hyukjae lalu ia sedikit cemberut karena rambutnya sudah tak rapi lagi. "kau manis kalau rambutnya berantakan…"

BLUSH

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hyukjae.

"su… sudahlah…", Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat wajah Hyukjae yang me-merah. Pemuda berkacamata itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat kedua matanya melihat jejeran aneka pudding yang di sediakan. "Ja, pudding vanilla atau cokelat ya?", gumamnya pelan sambil melihat makanan ringan yang ada di depannya dan tanpa sadar ia hampir meneteskan salivanya yang keluar -_-

"aduuuh~! bingung harus pilih apa…", gumamnya sebal. "Kyu Hyung mau rasa—"

"aaah…! anda Choi Kyu Hyun itu 'kan? Saya Management dari SM Ent. Kau mau menjadi model kami?", Hyukjae tersentak sesaat lalu ia menghela nafas pelan. '_lengah sedikit saja sudah begitu…_', batinnya lalu ia menepuk pelan dahinya saat ia melihat ada seorang pria yang berada di sebelah kakaknya.

"…", Kyuhyun tak menjawab pria yang berada di sampingnya yang menawarkan dirinya untuk bergabung, pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada jejeran Cake yang terpajang di hadapannya. "dengan wajah tampan dan berbalut baju fashion… kau akan sangat terkenal! Uang melimpah! Dan di kelilingi banyak gadis-gadis cantik…!", pria berbalut jas resmi itu terus mengoceh membuat Pemuda berambut ikal itu sedikit risih.

"jadi, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?", Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu ia sekilas melirik Hyukjae yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "… tadi sebelumnya anda bilang… di kelilingi banyak gadis?", pria itu mengangguk. "hhh… Mianhae… ku tolak tawaran anda… karena saya tak tertarik dengan di kelilingi gadis cantik…", ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan ekspresi datarnya lalu ia langsung merangkul tubuh Hyukjae.

"aahhh begitu ya…", gumam pria itu lalu ia menatap Hyukjae yang masih bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. "eh? Apa karena dia?", pria itu menunjuk pemuda berkacamata yang masih di rangkul Kyuhyun.

"eh?", Hyukjae mengerjab bingung.

"wah, wah… tak kusangka… selera anda sungguh unik…!", pria itu melipat kedua tangannya dan entah kenapa rasanya Hyukjae melihat tatapan pria itu begitu sinis. "… anda menyukai seseorang yang tak terlalu menarik… terlebih lagi dia seorang lelaki…", lanjut pria itu mebuat pemuda bersurai ikal itu emosi.

"hey nak, kau sungguh beruntung…", kembali pria itu berucap dan kali ini terdengar menyindir dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghajar pria itu sebelum Hyukjae membuka suaranya.

"itu memang benar Ahjussi…", Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae. "memang benar saya tak menarik dan mungkin menurut anda sayak tak pantas bersanding pada KyuHyun Hyung…", Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan lalu melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya ke dalam saku seragamnya.

"tapi, saya tak setuju… aaahh maksud-nya tak sudi jika Kyuhyun Hyung bergabung dengan agensi anda yang menjanji 'kan hal seperti itu…", lanjutnya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya tanpa kacamata membuat pria itu dan juga kebetulan ada beberapa pelanggan yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka terpaku.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lalu ia memberikan beberapa Won ke-kasir.

"Ja, Ahjussi... kami pamit….", Hyukjae membungkuk sebentar lalu kembali ia memakai kacamatanya dan menyeret Kyuhyun yang sehabis membayar sesuatu meninggalkan pria dan pelanggan yang masih terpaku seolah mereka sehabis melihat seorang malaikat.

Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae yang sudah menjauh dari pandangan.

_"__manis-nya…", _batin mereka bersamaan dan pria itu menunduk 'kan kepala meratapi nasib-nya yang gagal mendapati seorang Choi Kyu Hyun.

**.**

**.**

**Park, 14.08 KST**

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman kota yang mereka kunjungi. Suasana taman kota tak terlalu ramai dan tak terlalu sepi, bisa di lihat ada beberapa orang yang berjalan-jalan menikmati waktu mereka, ada yang bersantai, ada yang melukis, bahkan ada anak-anak yang bermain riang di taman tersebut.

"haaahh… aku tahu aku tak menarik sama sekali… tapi setidaknya Ahjussi tadi tak perlu menyindir begitu…", dumel Hyukjae sambil menghentak 'kan kedua kaki-nya jengkel. "Kyu Hyung, kalau ada orang yang mengaku sebagai Management artis… jangan di terima Ne?", Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"aahh Hyukkie… karena tindakanmu tadi, Hyung punya hadiah untukmu…", Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kantong karton pada pemuda berkacamata itu. "apa ini Hyung?", tanya Hyukjae bingung. "buka dan lihat saja…",

SREETT

Hyukjae langsung berbinar saat ia melihat sepotong cake favoritnya. "whooaahh… Kyu Hyung, Gomawoyo~", langsung pemuda itu memeluk Kyuhyun dan membuat pemuda ikal itu sedikit terkejut dan bersemu sesaat lalu ia tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Hyukjae.

"sama-sama Hyukkie… tapi—", Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar.

"—kalau memeluk 'ku seperti ini, Cake-nya bisa rusak…", lanjutnya dan Hyukjae langsung melepas pelukannya dan melihat keadaan cake yang masih berada di dalam kantong tersebut.

"Heeeehhh~?! Cake-nya rusak~!", Hyukjae meringis melihat keadaan Cake yang sedikit tak berbentuk itu. "Gwenchana, kelihatan-nya masih bisa di makan…", Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Cake tersebut dan sedikit membenarkan bentuknya dengan sendok plastic kecil yang tersedia di dalam kantong tersebut.

"Ja, kita makan bersama Ne?", saran Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae mengangguk mantap lalu mengambil sendok satu-nya dan mereka menikmati Cake tersebut.

.

.

"Mashita, terima kasih makanannya..", gumam Hyukjae pelan lalu memasuk 'kan sendok bekas dirinya dan Kyuhyun kedalam kantong tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "kau makan begitu lahap seperti tak makan seharian saja Hyuk…", sahut Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue yang ia bawa.

"habisnya Cake-nya enaaak~ sekali… dan kenapa Kyu Hyung hanya memakannya sedikit?", tanya Hyukjae. "itu karena Hyung tak ingin berat badannya naik agar bisa menjaga berat tubuh dan ketampanannya…", jawab Kyuhyun sedikit narsis dan Hyukjae me-Rolling eyes-nya malas dengan jawaban sang kakak.

"dan juga…", tangan kanan Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Hyukjae dan ibu jarinya mengusap sisa krim Cake yang menempel pada tepi bibir pemuda tersebut. "ada sisa krim disini…", lanjutnya lalu menjilati sisa krim yang sudah berada di ibu jari kanannya sedangkan Hyukjae yang melihatnya entah kenapa kedua pipi-nya terasa panas.

"Hyukkie, kenapa wajahmu memerah?", tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"ti-tidak apa-apa Hyung…", jawab Hyukjae sedikit salah tingkah. "kalau begitu… Kajja, kita pulang…", Hyukjae mengangguk dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium pipi Hyukjae.

"Hyu-Hyung… ke-kenapa menciumku?!"

"memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan sayang Hyukkie.."

"ta-tapi, ini di tempat umum~!"

"eh? Tapi aku melihat drama di tv kalau kakak mencium pipi adik itu hal biasa…"

"itu beda cerita Hyuuung~!",

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan dan mereka melangkah meninggalkan taman tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**_'_****_kau tahu, aku tak peduli dengan kekayaan maupun di kelilingi gadis-gadis cantik diluar sana… yang ku ingin 'kan hanya satu di dunia ini… yaitu meraih sebuah 'cahaya murni' yang sulit untuk di raih…'_****_KyuHyun. **

**.**

**.**

**Choi's Mansion, 14.45 KST**

"Kami pulang~!", sahut Hyukjae ketika mereka memasuki rumah lalu melepas sepatu. "aah Hyukkie, selamat datang~!", balas Donghae sambil melangkah mendekati mereka berdua dengan sebuah kantung berisikan es batu yang ia tempelkan di atas kepalanya(?).

"Hyukkie~ puddingku mana?", tanya Donghae melas sedangkan Hyukjae sedikit tersentak.

"a-ah! A-aku lupa Hae Hyung…", jawab Hyukjae sambil menutup mulutnya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

"Mwoyaaa?! Aaahhh~! Hyukkie, kenapa kau lupa dengan permintaan Hyung tampanmu ini?", rengek Donghae dengan narsis-nya -_-

"Mi-Mianhae Hyung… aku—"

"kalau mau Pudding, kenapa tak beli sendiri saja… tak perlu minta bantuan Hyukkie…", potong Kyuhyun dengan datarnya dan dengan santai melangkah melewati Donghae yang terdiam sesaat lalu menaiki tangga.

"haaahh…", Hyukjae menghela nafas.

_'__grrr… awas kau Epil!', _gerutu Donghae dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnD**

**A/N :**

**Sekali lagi maaaaaf banget soal keterlambatan Publish-nya *deep Bow*, kritik, saran, komentar, silahkan di cantumkan ke dalam kotak review :)****aahh.. dan kemungkinan bulan ini atau desember nanti, aku maupun Yumi bakal Updated/Publish cerita yang udah siap saji(?) di file masing-masing ;)**

**RnR? Kamsahamnida**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


	2. Honeymoon and First Night

**My Lovely Hyung**

—**HaeHyuk Side Story—**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Rated :M (for this chap xD )**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Disclaimer : They're (characters) Belongs To God!**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please To CLOSE or CHANGED This Story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian kenal Choi Dong Hae?

.

Itu lhooo~! Salah satu dari Choi's Brothers yang terkenal akan suara-nya yang merdu dan acting yang terbilang lumayan walaupun tak bisa melampaui kemampuan acting sang kakak yang sudah terlebih dahulu terjun ke dunia acting **_*DH : *Pout*_**

**_._**

Tak ingat?

.

Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari Choi's Brothers yang menikahi seorang pemuda cantik yang notabene adalah adiknya sendiri… dan kemungkinan bakal berebutan dengan kedua saudaranya…

.

Masih tak ingat?

.

Ku sarankan untuk baca kembali Fict sebelumnya ( **_MyLovelyHyung_** ) jika kalian mau…. Kalau tak mau… aku tak memaksanya kok…

.

Nah, sebelum memulai kisahnya, izinkan saya berkata sesuatu…

.

Sebenarnya ini sudah sangaaatt lama Sekali…sama seperti KyuHyuk side story sebelumnya… tapi baru bisa menepati janjiku untuk membuatkan moment mereka berdua… Jeongmal Mianhae Ne? **_*Bow*_** ide dan niat untuk membuat sesuatu terkadang datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya… jadi hari ini ku ceritakan moment yang tertinggal…

.

Baiklah… kita mulai…

.

.

.

.

.

**My Lovely Hyung**

**-HaeHyuk SideStory—**

**.**

**.**

**_Honeymoon and First Night_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hembusan angin membuat ia membuka kedua matanya. Menatap sekeliling yang hanya di penuhi dengan hamparan bunga-bunga cantik berbagai jenis dan warna yang indah. Ia bisa melihat beberapa kelopak bunga yang bertebangan karena hembusan angin tersebut._

_Ia bangkit dan hendak melangkah, namun ia sadar di saat dirinya tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Sungguh, ia bingung dan malu… kenapa dirinya bisa polos begini..._

_"__Hyukkie…",_

_Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan di saat seseorang memanggilnya…_

_Lalu saat ia membalik 'kan tubuhnya, ia mendapati sosok pemuda yang ia cintai… yang sama polos seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum... ia pun juga terseyum._

_Pemuda di hadapannya perlahan mendekat, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia ragu-ragu membalas pelukan tersebut… namun ia merasakan ada perubahan…_

_Tetap dengan posisi berpelukan, ia melihat hamparan bunga kini layu dan tanah menjadi tandus. Ia ingin melepas pelukan untuk melihat lebih jelas… namun pemuda itu tak mau melepaskannya._

_Ia meronta-ronta… lalu menatap wajah tampan pemuda itu…_

_Ia membulatkan matanya… terkejut melihat raut wajah pemuda yang berubah menjadi_ _seperti seorang… psikopat…_

_"__Hyukkie…", bisiknya pada telinga yang di panggil Hyukkie itu._

_"__I… Want… You…", lanjutnya dan di dalam mulutnya gigi taringnya memanjang sehingga membuat Hyukkie bergidik takut dan…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"—WAAAAAAHHHH!",

BRUGH

Terjatuh dengan tak elit-nya dari kasurnya…

"Hyukkie? Hyukkie? Gwenchana?", tanya Donghae khawatir setelah ia mendengar bunyi debuman keras lantai kamar mereka… dan mendapati sisi tempat tidurnya kosong. "…", yang ditanya tak menyahut… hanya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan menghapus bulir keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Hyukkie…?", Donghae memanggil kembali pemuda yang menjadi adik sekaligus 'istri'-nya itu. "…Waaaaahh! To-tolong jangan gigit aku~!", bukannya membalas, Hyukkie **_–atau Hyukjae—_** mundur menjauhi Donghae hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding sambil bergumam tak karuan.

"hah? Apa maksudmu?", Donghae semakin tak mengerti dengan kelakuan pemuda yang ia cintai itu. "eh?", Hyukjae terdiam sesaat lalu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ha-Hae Hyung?",sedikit lemas ia bangkit sambil berpegangan pada tembok belakangnya lalu melangkah mendekati kasur yang masih di tempati pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Hyukkie Chagi… bisa kau jelaskan kenapa?", tanya Donghae penasaran dan menuntut jawaban dari pemuda manis tersebut.

.

.

"Haaahhh… sudah kubilang untuk jangan menonton itu….", Donghae menghela nafas pelan setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae. Saat ini, Hyukjae berbaring dengan dada bidang Donghae sebagai sandarannya, sedangkan pemuda tampan itu mengusap pelan bahu pemuda manis itu dengan sayang.

Pemuda tampan itu melirik jam wekernya yang berbentuk digital, waktu menunjuk 'kan angka 03.38 KST. "tapi… aku penasaran saat Kyu Hyung menceritakan sinopsis-nya…", ucap Hyukjae sambil mem-pout 'kan bibirnya.

"yeah, saking penasarannya kau sampai mimpi buruk bahkan menganggapku sebagai vampire yang haus darah…", sungut Donghae membuat pemuda manis itu langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda yang berstatus 'suami'-nya. "Mianhae Hyung… tapi itu 'kan hanya film dan mimpi buruk ku saja…", kembali pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas lalu ia mengelus suraian kemerahan sang 'istri'.

"Arra… Arra… Ja, kembali lah tidur…", Donghae mengecup singkat bibir plum Hyukjae hingga membuatnya merona tipis. "Ne, Jaljayo Hae Hyung…", Hyukjae segera memejamkan kedua matanya untuk kembali berlayar di alam mimpinya di susul Donghae setelah membernarkan posisi tidur mereka.

.

.

.

**Morning, 08.24 KST**

"hooaamm…", Hyukjae menguap sambil melangkah 'kan kakinya menuju ruang makan dimana Siwon yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. "pagi Siwon Hyung…", sahutnya lemah lalu ia menduduk 'kan dirinya pada kursi.

"ahh… Hyukkie, pagi~ " sapa Siwon lalu memberikan sepiring sandwich dan strawberry milkshake pada pemuda manis itu. "Hae Hyung kemana? Kok Hyukkie bangun dia sudah tak ada…?",tanya Hyukjae lalu mulai menyantap sandwich-nya.

"dia sudah berangkat untuk jadwal syutingnya…", jelas Siwon sambil menyeruput Americano buatannya dan Hyukjae hanya ber oh ria. "selamat pagi…", sahut seseorang membuat mereka berdua menoleh. "pagi Kyu/Hyung…", sapa Hyukjae dan Siwon bersamaan melihat sosok Kyuhyun tiba di ruang makan dengan pakaian rapi.

"hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan?", Kyuhyun mengangguk setelah mendengar tebakan duduk dan ikut sarapan dengan sandwich yang sama dengan Hyukjae sebagai menu-nya.

"ngomong-ngomong, si Ikan kemana?",

"dia sudah berangkat untuk jadwal syuting hari ini…",

"berarti ada kesempatan donk…", Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung dengan maksud adik evil-nya itu namun saat Kyuhyun bebrapa kali melirik kearah Hyukjae, akhirnya pria tampan itu mengerti… dan kemudian menghela nafas-nya pelan.

"kurasa percuma Kyunnie…", sahut Siwon pelan. "percuma kenapa?", Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung sedangkan Hyukjae tak terlalu peduli dengan percakapan mereka berdua. "kau sudah mengecek ponselmu?", tanya Siwon.

"ponselku?", Siwon mengangguk lalu Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku kemeja-nya lalu mengaktifkan benda persegi panjang tersebut.**_'a 1 New Message'_**_, _kembali Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya lalu ia membuka pesan yang ternyata dari kembar non-identiknya.

**_From : Ikan Amis Hae_**

**_Subject : Peringatan!_**

**_"_****_Ya Evil! Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu pada Nae Chagi Hyukkie, aku tak segan-segan akan membakar koleksi game-mu tanpa tersisa dan ku sebar juga kebiasaanmu yang suka nge Licking telinga orang dan lainnya…! Camkan itu baik-baik!"_**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas-nya kasar.

"tch! Dasar overprotective…!", gerutu Kyuhyun pelan. "… tadi pagi sebelum berangkat, dia juga bilang padaku agar tak macam-macam pada Hyukkie saat dirinya tak ada…", cicit Siwon lalu ia mendesah pelan.

"memangnya Hae Hyung bilang apa pada Hyung?", tanya Hyukjae setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"dia bilang… **_'Hyung, saat aku tak ada..jangan macam-macam pada 'isteri'-ku…! Atau aku akan menyebarkan aib Hyung yang memalukan saat kita duduk di sekolah dasar…!'_**…", jawab Siwon lemah sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kikuk.

_'__Hae Hyung, kau berlebihan…!', _batin Hyukjae kesal dengan sikap posesif Hyungnya setelah mereka berdua terikat dalam tali pernikahan.

"tapi seperti-nya tak masalah jika Donghae sangat posesif…", Hyukjae menatap Siwon yang kembali berbicara. "… karena ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai-mu lebih dari kami dan juga ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi dan membuatmu bahagia…", lanjutnya dan ia tersenyum maklum begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae yang melihat kedua kakak-nya ikut tersenyum pula. "Ne, Siwon Hyung benar…", ucap Hyukjae lalu ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ja…! Hyukkie, kau tak ada kegiatan hari ini 'kan?", Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "kalau begitu, aku dan Kyu akan berangkat… kau jaga rumah Ne?", kembali Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Hyung berangkat…", Siwon mengecup kening Hyukjae dan langsung melangkah keluar rumah. "hati-hati di rumah, Ne?", kali ini Kyuhyun mencium pipi kanan Hyukjae dan menyusul sang kakak yang sudah berada di garasi rumah untuk mengeluarkan mobil Audi R5 miliknya.

Hyukjae juga mengikuti mereka keluar rumah sekedar melihat kedua kakaknya yang sebentar lagi akan pergi. "Hyungdeul… kalau merasa lelah, jangan memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan jadwal-nya~!", sahut Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua kakaknya.

"Arasseoyo Hyukkie… kami pergi~!", balas Kyuhyun dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae seorang diri di rumah.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku beres-beres rumah saja…", gumamnya lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan memulai kegiatan sebagai seorang 'isteri', memberes-beres rumah hingga rapi.

.

.

**10.03 KST**

"Haaahhh… lelahnya…", gumam Hyukjae sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa merah maroon yang berada di ruang keluarga. Tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti membuang sampah, mencuci baju, merapikan kamar tidur, mencuci piring, menyapu, dan menge-pel.

Beberapa saat ia berbaring di sofa, ia langsung bangun dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum sekedar menghilangkan rasa haus yang menyerangnya sekarang. Di ambil gelas yang di simpan dalam lemari dinding dapur kemudian ia mengambil air dingin yang di simpan dalam kulkas.

Ia menuangkan-nya kedalam gelas lalu meminumnya. "haaahh.. segarnya…", gumamnya pelan lalu menaruh kembali botol berisikan air dingin itu ke dalam kulkas dan menaruh gelas ke dalam wastafel.

"…", ia terdiam sejenak saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

_'__aahh… iya, aku belum mandi dari pagi…', _batin Hyukjae lalu ia melangkah menuju kamar yang dulu milik kedua orang tua-nya kini di huni oleh pemuda manis itu dan Donghae.

CKLEK

Ia mengambil setel pakaian santai dari lemari, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

BYUUURR

Air meluap keluar saat Hyukjae merendamkan tubuhnya ke Bathup berwarna putih gading tersebut.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar saat suhu air yang sedikit dingin itu membasahi tubuh polosnya. "dingin…", kembali ia bergumam lalu ia membasahi rambut dan wajahnya.

Drrttt~

Ponsel yang tergeletak di atas sebuah meja kecil di sebelah Hyukjae berendam bergetar. Sedikit mengeringkan tangannya dengan tirai kamar mandi, pemuda manis itu mengambil ponselnya yang layarnya tertera tulisan**_'A 01 New Message'._**

PIP

**_From : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : None_**

**_"_****_Hyukkie, kamu lagi apa? ^_^ "_**

Hyukjae membalas pesan dari Donghae**_–suaminya—_**.

**_To : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : None_**

**_"_****_aku lagi mandi, Hyung… kenapa?"_**

Pesan terkirim dan beberapa detik kemudian Donghae membalas-nya.

**_From : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : None_**

**_"_****_lagi mandi…? Aahhh coba kita bisa mandi bareng kayak dulu… biar aku Hyung bisa menggosok punggung mulusmu…"_**

BLUSH

Entah kenapa Hyukjae langsung merona membaca isi pesan dari Donghae.

**_To : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : None_**

**_"_****_ukh! Tak mau…! Lagipula terakhir kita mandi bareng saat kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama… kalau sekarang… Hae Hyung kan mesuuumm banget -_- "_**

Hyukjae langsung menaruh ponselnya kembali ke tempat semula, lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum ia bangkit keluar dari bak untuk mengambil handuk yang ia taruh di atas lemari kaca berukuran kecil dekat ambil handuk tersebut untuk mengeringkan tubuh dari atas hingga ke bawah, lalu setelah merasa sudah kering ia mulai memakai pakaian yang sudah ia ambil sebelumnya.

Drrrttt~

Tepat ia selesai berpakaian, ponsel-nya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

**_From : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : None_**

**_"_****_heheheh Mianhae Hyukkie… tapi aku pervert hanya padamu~! :* dan lagi pula, semenjak kita menikah.. kita belum melakukan 'itu'_****:(****_ tapi yaahh.. kalau kau takut, aku tak terlalu memaksa 'kannya kok _****^_^****_ "_**

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar… memang iya sih, semenjak mereka menikah… mereka belum melakukan ritual yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami-isteri pada umum-nya… tapi, ia pernah bertanya pada Ryeowook **_–sahabatnya—_** kalau rasanya melakukan _'itu'_… sangat sakit saat pertama kali melakukannya…

Dan tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu sedikit merinding.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi lalu duduk di tepi kasur.

**_To : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : None_**

**_"… _****_emm.. iya juga sih… dan… Mian Hyung _****:(****_ "_**

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar dan kembali ponselnya bergetar.

**_From : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : None_**

**_"_****_Maaf kenapa? Aaahh tak usah mempermasalahkan soal itu… _****;)****_ aah iya bulan depan kau kosong tidak?"_**

Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit bingung, lalu ia membalas pesan tersebut.

**_To : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : None_**

**_"_****_Ne, kosong… kurasa… soalnya ketua Club Dance 'ku belum mengumumkan kapan akan di lanjutkan kegiatannya nanti…"_**

.

.

Drrtt~!

PIP

**_From : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : None_**

**_"_****_oooh… begitu… Ja, nanti akan kuberitahu… aku pergi dulu Ne? Syutingnya mulai lagi… See You _****:*****_ "_**

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tak berniat untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Di tutup pesan tersebut dan ia menaruh begitu saja ponsel miliknya di atas kasur, kemudian ia melangkah keluar kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

.

.

.

**At Night, 20.38 KST**

CKLEK

"Aku Pulang~!", sahut seseorang setelah memasuki kediamannya dengan sedikit lesu. "ah! Selamat datang Hyung… tumben pulang jam segini, biasanya jam satu dini hari pulangnya…", Hyukjae membalas sapaan dari Donghae yang baru pulang dari jadwalnya.

"kebetulan Syuting hari ini sangat lancar… jadinya selesai lebih cepat dari yang di perkirakan… lalu aku melakukan pemotretan untuk iklan terbaru… ukh! Lelahnya~!", jelas Donghae sambil melangkah menuju ruang tengah lalu ia langsung duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh isteri-nya.

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mengikuti Donghae dari belakang menyamankan diri duduk di sebelah suami-nya yang memejamkan matanya sejenak. "aahh iya… Hyung, beritahu aku apa yang ingin kau bilang tadi siang…", sahut Hyukjae penasaran. "aah iya benar juga…", gumam Donghae pelan.

Ia merangkul isteri-nya untuk mendekat padanya dan pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu mengangguk dan merapatkan diri senyaman mungkin.

"begini Hyuk, aku berencana bulan depan kita pergi keluar negeri…kita liburan maksudnya…", jelas Donghae. "benarkah? Kita mau pergi kemana?", tanya Hyukjae tertarik dengan kedua mata berbinar. "soal tempat, kaulah yang tentukan sendiri, Chagi…", pemuda brunette itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hyukjae lalu mengecup keningnya dengan sayang.

"eemm… sebenarnya ada beberapa tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi…", gumam Hyukjae sambil memainkan jemari kiri Donghae. "tempat apa yang ingin kau kunjungi Hm?", tanya Donghae sambil mengusap bahu pemuda manis itu dengan tangan satunya.

"… emm… aku ingin Ke _Paris_, tapi ingin ke _London_ juga… lalu ingin ke _Yunani_, tapi mau ke _Hawaii_… ke _L.A_ lumayan, tapi di _Bali_ bagus juga… ukh! Aku bingung~!", Hyukjae mem 'pout' kan bibir-nya lucu sedangkan Donghae yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh melihat raut sebal isterinya.

"soal tempat, pikirkan saja dulu… lagipula masih lama kok kita perginya…", kembali Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae. "emm… benar juga…", Hyukjae mangut-mangut.

"kalau begitu aku mau tidur Ne…? lelahnya badanku ini~!", pemuda brunette itu meregangkan sejenak tubuhnya lalu ia beranjak dari ruang tengah bergegas menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Hyung~! Jangan lupa mandi dulu~!", seru Hyukjae setelah Donghae menghilang dari tembok(?) dan disahuti oleh suaminya.

.

.

.

**One Month Later…**

_-Morning at Choi's Mansion-_

"Hyukkie… kau memang ingin pergi?", rengek Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae yang baru saja menuruni tangga sambil membawa koper miliknya yang sudah ia _Packing _semalam. "Ne, Hyungie… Hae Hyung sudah berjanji untuk mengajak 'ku berlibur ke luar negeri…", ucap Hyukjae sambil melangkah menuju pintu rumah.

"huft… pasti si Ikan itu merencanakan sesuatu…", dumel Kyuhyun sambil mengantarkan adiknya yang hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah kekanakannya. "soal liburan… kalian pergi kemana untuk berlibur?", sahut Siwon yang kebetulan berada di depan pintu rumah.

"emm... Hae Hyung bilang kalau tempat berlibur-nya Hyukkie yang pilih... jadinya Hyukkie pilih Paris saja~!", balas Hyukjae dan tak lama Donghae tiba sambil menenteng tas ransel-nya. "Yo! Hyukkie~! Kau sudah siap?", tanya Donghae dan di angguki imut oleh Hyukjae.

"Kyu, kau jaga rumah sebentar... aku mau mengantar mereka...", ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala adik-nya. "Ne Hyung, hati-hati...", gumam Kyuhyun pelan lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Donghae membantu 'istri'-nya memasuk 'kan koper dan tas ransel miliknya ke dalam bagasi mobil. "Ya! Kyu~! Jaga rumah yang benar ya~!", seru Donghae kemudian ia memasuki mobil.

"tch! Ikan cerewet...! soal itu aku sudah tahu!", gerutu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kyu Hyung, hati-hati di rumah Ne~? Jangan terlalu lelah dengan jadwal atau kegiatan lainnya~!", kali ini Hyukjae berseru lalu ia melambai 'kan tangannya sebentar pada Hyungnya. "Ne, Hyukkie~! Kau juga hati-hati~!", sahut Kyuhyun lalu ia membalas lambaiannya.

Siwon melangkah mendekati mobil yang sudah di naiki kedua adiknya. "kami pergi~!", Kyuhyun melambai **_–lagi—_** pada mereka kemudian Siwon menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera melaju pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka.

.

.

**Airpot, 07.50 KST**

"Nah... Hyukkie, hati-hati disana Ne? Dan Hae-ya, sebagai suami kau harus menjaga Urie Hyukkie... Arra?",

"Ne~! Aku tahu Hyung...!", ucap Donghae malas sehabis di ceramahi oleh Hyung tertua-nya sedangkan Hyukjae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah mereka berdua. "aah iya...! Hyung, tolong beri makan ikanku Ne~? ", pinta Donghae lengkap dengan Puppy Eyes-nya **_–yang gagal—_** "iya... iya... tenang saja soal itu... dan jangan lupa oleh-oleh-nya ya~!",

"Ne Hyung... dan sudah saat-nya kami harus berangkat...", Hyukjae mendekati Siwon untuk memeluk kakak-nya. "sampai jumpa Hyung...", ucapnya tetap berpelukan. "jaga kesehatanmu Ne...?", kali ini Siwon berucap. "nah... nah... nah...! ayo kita berangkat Hyuk~!", rengek Donghae merasa cemburu karena Hyukjae memeluk Siwon yang di mata-nya terlihat begitu... err... mesra?

"ehem~! Ada ikan yang cemburu~!", goda Siwon setelah Hyukjae melepas pelukannya. "sudahlah Hyung... lagipula kan Hyukkie milik Hae seutuhnya~!", celetuk Hyukjae polos...

Hening...

Baik Donghae maupun Siwon terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar celetukan Hyukjae tadi yang terkesan ambigu...

"Hyung...? Hyuuung~!", pemuda manis itu mendengus sebal karena kedua kakaknya tiba-tiba menjadi patung batu begitu. "e-eh? Ne... kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Hyung~!", langsung Donghae menggandeng Hyukjae yang masih melambai ria pada Siwon yang juga melambai padanya.

"Hyukkie, mungkin perjalanan menuju Paris akan memakan waktu yang lama... kalau merasa lelah, kau boleh tidur kok...", ucap Donghae setelah memberikan dua tiket pada pramugari untuk di periksa. "Ne Hyung...", jawab Hyukjae pelan sambil memberikan kopernya pada seorang Namja yang bertugas menyimpan barang-barang para penumpang.

Dan tak lama, pesawat menuju Negeri Menara Eiffel itu segera berangkat...

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME, Paris, 23.00**

Delapan jam kemudian, mereka tiba di Negeri _Seine Rivers_ tersebut. Cuaca Paris yang lumayan dingin membuat Hyukjae merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan saat menuruni pesawat bersama Donghae.

"hooaammm~! Aku masih mengantuk...", gumam Hyukjae setelah ia menguap. "Heeehhh? Sudah malam ya?", tanya Hyukjae setelah menyadari langit berubah menjadi gelap. "kalau disini memang waktu malam Hyuk... kau lupa yah kalau perbedaannya delapan jam dengan negara kita?", Hyukjae hanya mengusap tengkuknya kikuk sambil menyengir polos.

"nah... nah... ayo ke Hotel yang sudah ku pesan sebelumnya... supaya kau bisa tidur lagi...", langsung pria brunette itu menyeret istri-nya menuju tempat pengambilan barang sebelum mereka ke hotel yang di maksud.

.

.

**Paris Hotel, 23.52**

"Whooaaahhh~!", Hyukjae berbinar saat ia melihat menara Eiffel yang bersinar indah pada malam ini sedangkan Donghae hanya terseyum melihat tingkah-nya yang menggemaskan. Pria brunette itu menaruh koper miliknya dan 'istri'-nya di sebelah pintu kamar hotel mereka. "Hyuk, istirahatlah... kuyakin kau masih mengantuk sejak turun dari pesawat...", sahut Donghae membuyarkan Hyukjae yang masih asyik melihat pemandangan luar kota Paris.

"... sebentar lagi Ne...?", cicit Hyukjae merajuk.

"Andwae, aku tak mau kau lelah atau terkena Insomnia atau sakit... lagipula, besok kau bisa melihatnya lagi...", ucap Donghae santai sedangkan Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. "Ne Hyung...", gumamnya lirih.

Ia menjauh dari jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Paris pada malam hari dimana lampu-lampu menyala hampir di semua bangunan serta menara Eiffel sendiri yang terlihat begitu indah dimata orang-orang. Hyukjae melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan dan langsung berbaring di atas kasur berukuran King Size tempat dirinya dan Donghae akan istirahat.

"...", ia menatap Donghae yang melangkah memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, tangan, kaki, dan gosok gigi... kebiasaan yang sering di ajarkan Eomma Donghae.

Omong-omong soal itu, ia selalu bertanya-tanya... siapa kedua orang tua-nya dan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi bagian keluarga dari Choi's Family...? namun ia tak tahu harus mencari jawabannya dimana...

Haahhh...

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia segera menyelam ke alam mimpi-nya saat suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka... tak mau pula membuat Donghae marah karena ia belum tidur.

"sudah tidur ya?", gumam Donghae setelah ia mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Ia melangkah ke sebelah kasur yang satu-nya dimana tempat kosong untuk ia tidur berada. Langsung ia menaiki kasur hingga menghasilkan sedikit bunyi derit halus kasur yang mereka berdua tempati.

"Jaljayo Baby...", bisik Donghae lalu ia mengecup pelan pipi Hyukjae dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

**Morning, 07.48 Paris Time**

Sinar Sang Surya menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar hotel membuat Hyukjae sedikit terusik. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya sambil menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Ia mengerjab sesaat lalu menengok ke arah kiri dan mendapati sosok Donghae yang masih terlelap.

Di tatap lama wajah suami-nya yang terlihat begitu lelah. _'mungkin karena perjalanan kemarin...'_, pikir Hyukjae lalu ia mengecup pelan pipi Donghae... takut-takut membuat pria tampan itu terbangun. Langsung ia bangun dan beranjak dari kasur untuk melihat suasana pagi kota Paris sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku.

"huaahh~! Selamat pagi Kota Paris...", gumamnya pelan lalu ia melangkah menuju koper miliknya untuk mengambil setel pakaian beserta handuk untuk ia mandi. Ia melirik ke arah suami-nya... masih tertidur, lalu ia melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

Bergerak perlahan lalu membuka kedua matanya.. itulah yang di lakukan Donghae saat pendengarannya samar-samar mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi. Ia meraba sisi kasur... kosong, bertanda penghuni tempat itu sudah bangun dan sekarang tengah mandi.

Ia mengubah posisi-nya menjadi bersandar pada kepala kasur. Sesekali ia menguap lalu meregangkan kedua tangan dengan mengankat-nya ke atas. "Hooaamm...", kembali ia menguap lalu mengucek matanya sebentar.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat pria tampan itu menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. "aahh... Hyung sudah bangun?", celetuk Hyukjae sehabis mandi dengan pakaian yang ia ambil sebelumnya sudah melekat pada tubuhnya serta handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "... pagi Hyukkie...", ucap Donghae sedikit lemah.

"Ne, pagi Hyung... em?", Hyukjae membalas sapaan Donghae lalu ia mengernyit bingung saat suami-nya membuat gerakan dengan jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Morning Kiss-ku mana?", sahut Donghae setelah mengerti dari tatapan Hyukjae. "aku tadi sudah melakukannya saat kau belum bangun…", ucap Hyukjae sambil melangkah ke meja rias untuk ia berkaca sebentar.

"eeeeiii… kenapa tidak melakukannya setelah aku terbangun…?", rengek Donghae sambil memasang wajah memelasnya yang menurut Hyukjae terlihat gagal. "Andwae…! aku tak mau melakukannya karena Hae Hyung sekarang Pervert…! tidak seperti dulu…", sergah Hyukjae sambil menghadap Donghae yang masih di atas kasur dengan keduap pipi di gembung'kan dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"hhh… baiklah… baiklah…", pria tampan itu langsung beranjak dari kasurnya untuk bergegas mandi. Hyukjae menatap Donghae lewat pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan kembali menyisir suraian kemerahannya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara air mengalir... Donghae sedang mandi.

Setelah menyisir dan mesara sudah cukup rapi, ia kemudian menoleh ke luar jendela melihat pemandangan Paris di pagi hari. "tetap saja indah...", gumamnya pelan.

Ia beranjak ke kasur kembali untuk memainkan ponselnya yang kebetulan ia taruh di meja nakas. Di hidupkan benda persegi panjang berwarna silver itu dan ia bisa melihat kotak pesannya yang menunjuk 'kan sebuah angka 5.

_'__pesan dari siapa...?'_, pikirnya lalu ia membuka kotak pesan yang ternyata dari kedua Hyung-nya serta ketiga sahabatnya.

**_From : Siwonnie Hyung_**

**_Subject : none_**

**_"_****_Pagi Hyuk, kuyakin di sana sudah pagi kan? Di sini sudah malam dan rasanya dingin _****(~_~)****_... kau sudah sarapan? Ah! Sebelumnya kau sudah mandi?"_**

Hyukjae tersenyum saat ia membaca pesan dari Hyung tertua-nya... lalu ia melihat pesan dari Kyuhyun.

**_From : EvilKyu Hyung_**

**_Subject : none_**

**_"_****_Ya Hyukkie! Kau baik-baik saja disana? Apa si ikan itu melakukan sesuatu denganmu? Kalo iya, pulang nanti akan kuberi ia pelajaran _****:D****_ "_**

Pemuda manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat membaca pesan dari Evil Hyung-nya tersebut. _'dasar evil...', _Hyukjae membatin. Lalu ia kembali membaca tiga pesan yang tersisa yang di kirim oleh Ryeo Wook, Sung Min, dan Yoona.

**_From : RyeoWookie_**

**_Subject : none_**

**_"_****_Hyukkie Hyung... kudengar kau ke Paris ya? Selamat berlibur dengan Donghae Hyung Ne? Ah~! Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya Ne~! _****;D****_ "_**

Kembali Hyukjae tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik-nya sendiri, lalu ia membaca pesan dari sahabatnya semasa kuliah dulu.

**_From : Pumpkin Hyung_**

**_Subject : BadMood_**

**_"_****_Hyukkie~! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau pergi ke Paris _****T_T****_ ? dan juga aku sebal dengan si Evil itu -_- dia membuat ulah lagi di rumahku... ukh! Kalo kau pulang nanti, bisakah kau bilang padanya untuk tidak menggangguku...?"_**

Ia terkekeh pelan saat membaca pesan tersebut dan ia yakin Sungmin mengetik pesan-nya benar-benar dan Mood yang buruk... sepertinya Hyung evilnya itu suka sekali menggoda sahabatnya... hhh...

kalau di ingat-ingat, dulu Kyuhyun sangat mencintai dirinya... namun rasa cinta-nya menjadi kandas setelah dirinya menikah dengan Donghae... tapi walau sudah menikah, Kyuhyun masih mencuri kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan dirinya saat suami-nya sedang ada jadwal. Dan juga ia bilang kalau perasaan cinta-nya kini berubah seperti rasa cinta seorang kakak terhadap sang adik.

Dan Hyukjae mensyukuri-nya karena Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti **_–walau sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah juga—_**dan juga sepertinya Hyungnya ini mulai ada rasa dengan sahabatnya yang manis namun hebat dalam bela diri.

**_From : Yoona_**

**_Subject : none_**

**_"_****_Oppa, apa kabar...? lama tak berjumpa dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae Oppa? Kuharap hubungan kalian baik-baik saja :D kami semua merindukan sosok manis yang selalu kami usili... heheheh ;P aahh~! Oppa, sekarang sedang apa dan apa nomormu ini masih aktif?",_**

Senyuman masih terukir indah pada wajahnya. Sudah satu bulan lamanya ia dan kelima wanita itu tak berjumpa karena mereka pindah ke luar negeri. "huft, jadi itu yang kalian rindukan dariku...?", gumam Hyukjae sebal dan tak sengaja kenangan dirinya bersama mereka berputar dalam pikirannya. Dimana ia selalu dikerjai oleh mereka seperti mendandani dirinya saat tidak sengaja tertidur di perpustakaan kampus, disuruh memakai gaun dan wig saat ada acara pesta yang membuat ketiga Hyungnya yang saat itu melihat dirinya langsung blushing -_-

Hhh...

Ia mematikan kembali ponsel-nya tak berniat membalas pesan itu sekarang. Lalu ia melihat sosok Donghae yang sudah selesai mandi.

"Hyuk, kau mau berkeliling?", tanya Donghae dan tentu Hyukjae mengangguk mantap, untuk apa ia berlibur jauh-jauh ke Paris kalau hanya berdiam diri di hotel saja. "ya sudah, kalau begitu aku berpakaian dulu...",

"Ne Hyung...", Hyukjae menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jeans yang ia pakai. Kembali ia melihat Donghae yang mulai melepas Bathrobe dan secara tak sengaja ia melihat perut suami-nya yang sudah berbentuk sempurna **_–walau ia yakin masih di bawah dari Siwon Hyung— _**dan seketika ia langsung blushing.

"Hyuk, kenapa wajahmu me-merah? kau sakit?", Donghae mengernyit saat ia melihat wajah istri manis-nya yang memerah. "e-eh? A-Aniyo Hyung... Gwenchana...", elak Hyukjae sambil tersenyum kikuk. "... baiklah, kalau begitu...", pria tampan itu kembali melanjutkan berpakaiannya sedangkan Hyukjae langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke luar jendela, malu melihat Donghae yang sedang berpakaian.

"Ja! Aku sudah siap... Kajja~!", Hyukjae segera beranjak dari kasur dan kemudian ia memakai sepatu yang ia kenakan semalam. "Ayo Hyuk~!", Hyukjae tersenyum lalu ia menyusul Donghae yang sudah berada di pintu kamar.

.

.

**08.22 waktu setempat**

Alun-alun kota Paris mulai ramai di datangi para penduduk maupun turis yang berkunjung, kendaraan bermobil juga mulai menyusuri jalan raya kota tersebut. Pasangan HaeHyuk menaiki Taxi untuk pergi ke suatu tempat sambil melihat sekeliling lewat kaca mobil. "whoaa... ramai-nya~!", gumam Hyukjae sambil melihat-lihat sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang kekanakan **_–yang sepertinya melebihi dirinya—_**

"Hyung, kita mau kemana sekarang...?", tanya Hyukjae setelah puas melihat-lihat. "sebelumnya, kita sarapan dulu... nanti akan ku beritahu..", jawab Donghae dan Hyukjae ber 'oh' ria.

Donghae memberitahukan pada supir taxi untuk berhenti di sebuah restoran di ujung jalan dengan bahasa Perancis yang lumayan fasih. Sang supir mengangguk dan tak lama mereka tiba di depan restoran yang di maksud. "ini uangnya dan simpan saja kembaliannya..._", _ucap Donghae sambil memberikan beberapa lembar mata uang Euro pada supir tersebut.

Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari taxi dan memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Selamat datang tuan..._", _sapa seorang pelayan wanita setelah membuka pintu untuk pelanggan-nya. Hyukjae melihat sekeliling restoran yang lumayan besar dan bersih... dan sepertinya baru buka karena ada sedikit pelanggan yang berkunjung. "Hyukkie, kita makan di sana Ne...?", celetuk Donghae sambil menunjuk ke tempat mereka akan makan nanti.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan kemudian mereka melangkah ke meja makan dekat dengan jendela luar restoran. "mau pesan apa Hyuk...?", tanya Donghae setelah ia melihat pemuda manis itu duduk dan membuka buku menu.

"eemm... sandwich dan strawberry milkshake saja...", Donghae mengangguk lalu ia memanggil pelayan.

"anda ingin memesan sesuatu?_", _tanya seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. "_Je commandeune partie_ _Steak_ _de surlongeet le thé_ _Darjeeling_..."_,_ wanita itu mencatat apa yang di pesan Donghae. "_il ya plus?_",

"_et_ _une portion_ _des sandwiches et des_ _milk-shake_ _fraise_", kembali Donghae berucap dan wanita itu kembali mencatat dan meminta mereka berdua untuk menunggu.

"kau memesan apa Hyung?", tanya Hyukjae setelah menutup buku menu yang ia baca. "hanya Steak Sirloin dan teh Darjeeling saja...", jawab Donghae santai. "Hyung, sehabis ini... kita kemana?",

"hmm... bisa di bilang, kita akan ke Menara Eiffel...", ucap Donghae sambil membuka smartphone-nya sekedar melihat apa ada pesan atau semacamnya. "Jinjja? Whooaa~! Aku tak sabar untuk berfoto-foto di sana nanti~!", gumam Hyukjae senang dan kembali Donghae tersenyum.

Lalu pria brunette itu merasakan getaran pada saku kemeja-nya yang ternyata ponselnya... menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"eemm.. Hyung, kau sedang apa?", kembali Hyukjae bertanya saat ia melihat Donghae yang sedang membaca sesuatu di ponsel-nya. "tch! Si Evil itu...", desisi Donghae sebal sedangkan Hyukjae yang di landa penasaran meminta suami-nya untuk memberikan ponsel-nya tersebut. Ia melihat deretan kata yang ternyata sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun.

**_From : Evil Maniac Game_**

**_Subject : WARNING!_**

**_"_****_Ya Ikan...! kalau Hyukkie kenapa-napa, akan kubunuh kau :o dan jangan lupa oleh-oleh-nya~! Ne...? Saranghae ikan~! :* "_**

"Pfftt...!", Hyukjae mencoba menahan tawanya saat ia melirik Donghae yang masih menekuk wajahnya. "sudahlah Hyung, Kyu Hyung hanya mengkhawatirkanku saja kok...", bujuk Hyukjae sambil mengembalikan ponsel milik pria tampan itu.

"Yeah, khawatir... tapi kenapa harus pakai kata 'bunuh'... eoh? Memangnya aku ini buronan?!", sungut Donghae masih kesal dengan pesan tadi dan Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

Dan tak lama, seorang wanita datang sambil membawakan pesanan mereka. "_une_ _portion_ _Steak_ _de surlongeet le thé_ _Darjeeling..._ _et_ _une_ _sandwiches et_ _milk-shake_ _fraise_ _servant..._", ucap wanita itu sambil menaruh pesanan mereka berdua di atas meja. Pemuda manis itu berbinar saat ia melihat segelas Strawberry Milkshake sudah berada di atas meja.

"selamat menikmati makanan anda_, monsieur ... et..._ _la dame?_", wanita itu tersenyum kikuk saat ia melihat Hyukjae lalu ia pamit pada mereka untuk melayani pelanggan lain. "kenapa wanita tadi begitu kikuk melihatku?", tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae yang sebelumnya terkekeh pelan saat wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"dia tak tahu kalau kau itu _Namja_... jadinya ia menyebutmu Nyonya tadi...", jelas Donghae dan kembali ia terkekeh sedangkan Hyukjae menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. "sudahlah, makan dulu... setelah ini kita ke Menara Eiffel...", pemuda manis itu mengangguk dan mereka menikmati sarapan mereka.

.

.

**Eiffel, 09.57**

Hyukjae berbinar melihat menara yang ia sukai di hadapannya. Ia mengambil ponsel-nya untuk mengabadikan foto menara tersebut. Ia melangkah mundur sebentar, lalu kamera pada ponselnya sudah siap, dan...

KLIK

Ia melihat hasilnya... lumayan juga. Donghae melihat sekeliling, lumayan ramai di kunjungi pengunjung baik itu penduduk Paris ataupun para turis. "Hyung~! Hyung~! Foto aku donk~!", sahut Hyukjae sambil menarik-narik pelan lengan jaket hitam yang di pakai pria tampan itu. "baiklah...", pemuda manis itu memberikan ponselnya dan melangkah maju sedikit menjauh dari suami-nya.

"siap Ne? Hana... Deul... Set...!"

KLIK

Langsung pemuda itu berlari kecil menghampiri Donghae yang melihat hasilnya. "bagaimana?", tanya-nya. "lumayan... nih...", Donghae mengembalikan ponsel Hyukjae yang masih sumringah melihat fotonya. "sudahlah Hyuk, jangan senyam-senyum gaje begitu...", celetuk Donghae dan di hadiahi sebuah pout lucu dari istri-nya.

"hahahah... jangan ngambek begitu, Kajja...! kita keliling...!", Donghae menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae kemudian ia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dan mengajaknya untuk berkeliling.

Mereka berkeliling di taman menarat Eiffel tersebut yang di huni oleh beberapa turis yang mengambil foto pemandangan ataupun menara Eiffel itu sendiri, ada juga yang piknik di atas rumput hijau taman tersebut. Lalu mereka melihat sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh dari menara Eiffel tersebut. "Hyung, kita coba kesana Ne?", Donghae melihat bangunan yang di tunjuk adik-nya... kemudian ia mengangguk.

Mereka berdua memasuki gedung yang ternyata sebuah museum yang berisikan barang-barang kuno ataupun replika patung makhluk-makhluk zaman dulu. Sesekali pemuda manis itu menengok ke kiri atau ke kanan melihat benda-benda kuno namun sangat berharga yang di pajang di museum tersebut.

Setelah puas, mereka keluar dari museum tersebut dan kemudian tujuan akhir mereka berkeliling adalah sungai Seine yang lumayan dekat dengan menara Eiffel tersebut. "Whoaa~!", Hyukjae langsung melepas genggaman Donghae dan berlari kecil mendekati sungai tersebut. Air sungai Seine sangat bersih dan jernih, bahkan pemuda manis itu bisa melihat langsung ke dalam air tersebut. Kembali ia mengambil ponsel-nya lalu ia mencari tempat yang cocok untuk sudut pandang objek dan latar belakang untuk ia berfoto.

Donghae **_–yang di tinggalkan sebentar— _**hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kekanakan Hyukjae yang mulai kambuh. Ia melangkah ke sebuah bangku yang berada di bawah teduhan sebuah pohon tua yang menurutnya mungkin berusia 2,5 abad untuk ia duduk sekedar mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya.

"Hyung~! Hyung~! Bagaimana menurutmu?", sahut Hyukjae setelah ia merasa puas mengambil foto dan duduk di sebelah pria tampan tersebut. "bagus sekali Hyukkie...", ucap Donghae sambil menepuk pelan kepala pemuda manis tersebut. "hhh... senangnya hari ini... Gomawo Hyung...", gumam Hyukjae lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae yang merangkul bahu-nya dengan sayang. "_Anything For You_, Hyukkie...", balas Donghae lalu ia mengecup singkat kening pemuda manis itu.

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua yang sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. "Hyung…", sahut Hyukjae memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Ne, Hyukkie? Waeyo?",

"entah kenapa, rasanya kita seperti bukan suami-istri…", ucap Hyukjae pelan tetap dalam posisi-nya. "maksudmu?",

"maksudnya, sekarang ini rasanya kembali saat kita masih kuliah… pergi kencan, bermain bersama Hyungdeul dan Chingudeul, dan hal-hal lainnya yang berkaitan dengan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya…", jelas Hyukjae panjang lebar dan sambil menyamankan posisinya yang masih bersandarkan pada bahu pria yang ada di sebelahnya.

"oohh… lalu, memangnya kau ingin apa… hm?",

"… bisakah… kita melakukan '_itu_'…?",

Pria brunette itu langsung melebarkan kedua matanya lalu ia merubah posisi sebelumnya menjadi menghadap pemuda manis itu sambil mencengkram kedua bahunya pelan. "Hyukkie… kau… yakin?", tanya Donghae sedikit khawatir.

"Ne Hyung... aku sudah memikirkannya satu bulan ini... dan juga... bukankah itu adalah kegiatan umum bagi... pa-pasangan suami-istri?", ucap Hyukjae pelan sambil menunduk 'kan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya... malu.

"...", Donghae tak menjawab... ia hanya diam sambil menatap Hyukjae dalam. "... Hyung...?", perlahan pemuda manis itu mengangkat wajahnya karena tak ada sahutan dari suami-nya... dan...

CHUU~

... tanpa permisi, pria brunette itu langsung menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir pemuda manis itu. "Hyu-Hyung...?

"... jika itu memang keinginanmu... baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri... Ne?", Hyukjae mengangguk pelan sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Donghae yang juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Night at their Hotel, 20:39**

Sebuah erangan dan deru nafas yang sedikit tak beraturan serta hawa panas yang mereka ciptakan memenuhi kamar yang mereka tempati. "uuuhhh...", Hyukjae memejamkan kedua matanya saat Donghae mulai mengeksplorasi lehernya dengan lidah-nya setelah melakukan _French Kiss_ sebelumnya.

Pria brunette itu mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap titik sensitif pada leher milik pemuda manis tersebut dan tentu saja memberikan rasa aneh namun begitu nikmat bagi pemuda itu sendiri. Sambil asyik pada bagian leher, jemari tangan Donghae tidak tinggal diam saja. Perlahan mulai menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Hyukjae hingga terangkat sampai leher.

Donghae menyudahi 'permainannya' pada bagian leher, kemudian ia beralih pada bagian tonjolan kecil di bagian dada sang terkasih. "a-aaahhh~", desah Hyukjae saat Donghae menghisap nipple miliknya yang mulai tegang. Sesekali pria brunette itu menggigit-gigit kecil kemudian menjilatinya hingga menimbulkan sensasi yang memabuk 'kan bagi pemuda manis tersebut...

"a-aahhhnn...",

Dan tentu juga langsung membuatnya 'terbangun'.

Donghae mengecup nipple kanan pemuda manis tersebut, kemudian ia menatap wajah sang istri yang me-merah dan sedikit berkeringat karena pemanasan yang mereka lakukan. "Hyukkie... bolehkah?", ucap Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae yang mengerti maksud-nya, langsung mengangguk pelan.

Donghae mulai menurunkan celana beserta celana dalam pemuda manis itu hingga membuat penis-nya terekspos begitu saja. "..!", Hyukjae mengernyit saat semilir angin dingin menyapa pada bagian selatannya tersebut.

"haaaahhh...", kembali ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat jemari tangan pria brunette tersebut mulai mengocok '_miliknya_' dengan lembut. Ungkapan kenikmatan dari Hyukjae terus terdengar disaat pria tampan itu mengocok '_miliknya_' yang terkadang pelan, lembut, dan cepat, serta tak beraturan.

"a-aahh... nyaaahhh...", tubuh pemuda manis itu mulai merasa tak nyaman... dan rasanya ingin sekali mengeluarkan rasa aneh yang mulai mendera tubuhnya. "Do-Donghaeehh~! A-aaahhh~!",

SPLUURRT

Pemuda manis berejakulasi hingga mengotori tangan Donghae yang masih memegang miliknya. "Mi-Mianhae... tanganmu..", ucap Hyukjae pelan saat ia melihat tangan pria itu yang kotor akan sperma miliknya. "tidak apa... aku menyukainya...", ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum tipis. Pria itu mulai melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan membuangnya secara sembarang, lalu tangannya meraih sebuah botol yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja nakas sebelah kasur yang mereka tempati.

"Hae Hyung... itu apa...?", tanya Hyukjae saat ia melihat Donghae yang melumuri kedua jarinya sedikit dengan cairan bening yang ia tidak ketahui namanya. "ini? Hmm.. lebih baik kau tak perlu tahu...", jawab Donghae santai... dan Hyukjae menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal.

"..Kh!", ia terkesiap saat kedua jari pria itu memasuki _Manhole_-nya tanpa aba-aba. Rautnya berubah tak nyaman saat kedua jari tersebut mulai bergerak di dalam dirinya. Donghae yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah 'istri-nya' langsung mencium lembut untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan menyudahi ciuman tersebut. "...", melihat pria itu mulai 'bersiap', pemuda manis tersebut langsung mencengkram sesuatu seperti tiang kasur yang berada di atas kepalanya.

JLEEB

"a-aaaa—", Donghae langsung membungkam pemuda manis tersebut dengan ciuman untuk meredakan jeritannya serta menenangkannya. Cengkraman Hyukjae kian mengerat saat 'milik' pria di atasnya mulai memenuhi rektumnya... rasanya sesak, panas... dan nikmat.

"...", pria brunette itu melepas ciumannya setelah merasa pemuda manis tersebut sudah merasa tenang. Donghae mendiamkan sebentar untuk memberi waktu Hyukjae beradaptasi(?). "be-bergeraklah... Hyung...", gumam Hyukjae lirih. "Ne, kalau merasa sakit katakan saja padaku...", pemuda manis tersebut mengangguk pelan.

Pria brunette itu mulai menggerak 'kan pinggul-nya maju mundur secara perlahan untuk membuat Hyukjae menjadi terbiasa nanti. "...", setelah melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang mulai menikmatinya, ia menambahkan kecepatannya.

"Aaahh... a-aahh... aahh...", desah Hyukjae saat pergerakan pria brunette mulai cepat. Donghae menggerak 'kan pinggulnya secara acak untuk mencari titik sensitif sang terkasih. "a-aaaahh~!",

_Gotcha!_

Dan langsung saja ia menambah kecepatannya lagi tepat di titik tersebut hingga membuat Hyukjae serasa terbang menuju langit ke tujuh. Suara desahan, erangan, kulit beradu, dan gumaman tak jelas semakin memenuhi kamar tersebut. Yang satu memberikan 'layanan' yang memabuk 'kan dan yang satunya menerima 'layanan' tersebut ke-enakan.

"ha-hae Hyung... ahh... aaahh... ahh...",

"Hyukkie...hhh...",

Donghae kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Hyukjae. lidah mereka kembali beradu hingga air liur entah milik siapa mengalir keluar dari mulut pemuda manis tersebut. "haahh.. a-ahh... aahhh...", Hyukjae terhenyak saat Donghae menggerak 'kan pinggulnya kian cepat. "aahh... aahh.. Hyu-Hyung... aahh...!", racau Hyukjae tak karuan.

"Hyunghhh... a-aku.. a-aahhh~!",

SPLUURRTT

Kembali pemuda manis tersebut ejakulasi, namun Donghae sama sekali belum 'keluar'. Dengan tidak menyadari keadaan Hyukjae yang mulai melemah, kembali lagi ia menambah kecepatan in-out 'kan penisnya. "_Damn Hyukkiehhh... so tigh... hhh..._", racau Donghae sedangkan Hyukjae mendesah tak karuan.

"Hyu-Hyunghhh... a-aku... aahahh... haahh...",

Suara kulit beradu kian menjadi saat Donghae merasa akan 'keluar'.

"_Hyukkie, I'm Cominghh..._",

"aahhh Hyuuungghhh~!",

SPLUUURRTT

Lagi, pemuda manis tersebut ejakulasi **_–dengan cepat—_** dan pria brunette tersebut mengeluarkan lahar putih miliknya sangat banyak hingga merembes keluar. Deru nafas kini terdengar oleh kedua insan tersebut setelah melakukan ritual mereka. Langsung saja tubuh pria brunette tersebut ambruk di sebelah Hyukjae.

"mianhae, kurasa aku kelepasan...", gumam Donghae sambil mengatur nafasnya. "...", Hyukjae tidak membalas karena lelah dan menikmati kehangatan dalam dirinya. "Hyukkie...", panggil Donghae lembut. "Gomawo... Hyung...", sahut Hyukjae lirih. "_I Feel... Really Happy..._", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Anything for You..._", ucap Donghae kemudian mengecup singkat kening Hyukjae.

"Ja, karena kau merasa bahagia—"

"—_How About Second Round?_", tanya Donghae yang kemudian bangkit dari ambruknya(?). "Eh? Ta-tapi aku... aaahhh~!",

Dan kembali lagi suara desahan dan erangan kenikmatan terdengar di kamar tersebut...

Yaahh, walau ada sedikit teriakan protes dari Hyukjae.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME, CHOI's MANSION, 20:18 KST**

"kami pulang~!", seru Donghae setelah membuka pintu rumahnya sambil membawa koper miliknya dan Hyukjae. "selemat datang... lho? Hyukkie kemana?", tanya Siwon yang sehabis dari dapur. "masih di mobil, aku taruh barang dulu Hyung...", pria tampan itu mengangguk pelan kemudian ia melangkah keluar menuju mobil yang masih dihuni oleh adik tercinta-nya.

"Hyukkie, kau sedang apa—eh? Kenapa rautmu begitu?", Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya bingung saat melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang... kesal?

"tanyakan saja pada si ikan mesum itu!", sungut Hyukjae kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari kendaraan tersebut.

NYUUUTT

"u-uukhh!", pemuda manis itu langsung memegang _butt_-nya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Hyukkie, Gwenchana?", tanya Siwon khawatir. "Gwenchana... Siwon Hyung", jawab Hyukjae pelan dan dengan tertatih ia melangkah memasuki rumah. "Hyukkie, biar kubantu...", tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon langsung menggendong Hyukjae ala bridal dan membawanya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hyung, Hyukkie kenapa?", celetuk Kyuhyun saat melihat sosok kakak-nya yang dengan perlahan membaringkan Hyukjae di atas sofa. "entahlah, tadi kulihat dia meringis saat berdiri dan melangkah sebentar...", ucap Siwon dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Hyukjae yang masih kesal **_–dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya—_**

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa? Apa kau merasa sakit?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah menghentikan aktifitasnya... kencan dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"silahkan tanyakan saja pada I-K-A-N M-E-S-U-M itu...", jawab Hyukjae yang mengejakan kata 'ikan mesum' tersebut. "...", pemuda ikal itu mengernyit bingung... kemudian ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Siwon Hyung, kau masih menyimpan sarung tinju-mu 'kan?", tanya Kyuhyun datar dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. "tentu, kenapa memangnya?", Siwon mengernyit bingung. "aku ingin mengINTEROGASI pangeran ikan itu...", langsung saja Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamar Siwon untuk mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan... kemudian langsung menuju kamar Donghae **_–yang penghuni-nya sedang mandi—_**

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar... dan—

"GYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SARUNG TINJU ITU?!",

"AKU INGIN MENANYAKAN SESUATU!",

"SETIDAKNYA TUNGGU AKU SELESAI MANDI DAN—",

BUAGH

Pria tampan itu langsung sweatdrop saat mendengar keributan di lantai dua dimana adik kembarnya berada... sedangkan Hyukjae, masih mempertahankan raut kesalnya karena rasa sakit yang masih terasa pada _butt_-nya.

"emm... Hyukkie, kau bisa menjelaskannya lebih rinci?", tanya Siwon yang masih gak konek. "... Hae Hyung... Malam Pertama... Maniak... _Butt_ menderita...", jawab Hyukjae dengan beberapa kata yang ia lontarkan sebagai _Hint_-nya. "...", otak Siwon _loading_ sebentar... kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu... dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang masih 'menginterogasi' Donghae.

"SIWON HYUNG, TOLONG A—YA! APA YANG LAKUKAN DENGAN KATANA ITU?! GYAAAAA!",

Kali ini, Hyukjae _sweatdrop _ria mendengar kegaduhan yang mulai menggila di lantai dua.

ia lupa kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat _Overprotective_ pada dirinya semenjak menikah dengan Donghae yang notabene adalah saudara kandung mereka sendiri...

dan Hyukjae menghela nafasnya... iba, dengan keadaan Suami-nya yang entah bagaimana untuk dijelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N :**

**Sumpaaaaaahhhh! FF ini udh berapa lama ditelantarkan~! Jeongmal Mianhae~! *Mewek* padahal niatnya mau publish seminggu sekali buat ****_My Lovely Hyung Side Story,_**** tapi malah kelupaan buat publish malah buat FF baru... *Hiks***

**T_T tapi... ah sudahlah, yang penting Updated aja walau gak yakin ada yang ingatkah dengan FF ini? T_T**

**...Plus secuil Info, FF 'Alfheim' di ****_Discontinued _****sementara...**

**Alasannya simple :**

**"****Mau dirombak ulang gegara melenceng dari gambaran sebelumnya"**

**Udh gitu aja... plus Mianhae gak bisa bales Review dari Chapter KyuHyuk T_T**

**RnR? Kamsahamnida**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


End file.
